Morgana's Rebellion
by Kessieisme
Summary: It's an alternate story line to 'The witch finder'  Morgana and Gwen set out to Free Gauis, But end getting themselves arested! It follows Morgana's ever on going defiance against Uther and Her emerging Love for Gwen.  nongraphic Femslash
1. Determination

Morgana's Chambers

As Morgana looked over at Gwen she couldn't help but admire her, Gwen knew how dangerous this was but she seemed not to mind. They were having to tear up Morgana's bed sheets Which was taking longer than they thought it would. Morgana was then going to use the sheets as a nifty alternative to the her usual method of, 'Using the door' Because you see Uther has confined her to her chambers for defying him...How is disagreeing defying, I ask you!

Morgana sighed before moving closer to Gwen. ' You know how dangerous this could be! Are you sure you want a part in it?'

Gwen held Morgana's stare 'Of course.. How many more times? Morgana when I think of Gaius being tortured by _him!…_'

She closed her eyes and shuddered.

'Hey hey it's ok.' Morgana comforted Gwen. 'It's fine we're gonna save him, I _promise.' _Morgana lifted up Gwens head with her own hands and smiled, 'Trust me!' She half whispered looking into her eyes.

Gwen was silent for a moment, looking back at morgana as if hypnotized Before finially Smiling back and nodding.

'Right then' Morgana said standing up 'I managed to get the key from Arthur's chambers last night.' She told Gwen with a smile half waving it.

'Oh, and I brought this to' she smirked, Unsheathing a sword. 'Just in case.'

Gwen couldn't help but smile, she loved the fiery side to Morgana.

_

* * *

__Arthur's Chambers._

'Well where is it then?'Asked Arthur hotly

'Well it _should_ be in _that_ drawer'

Said Merlin, pointing at the drawer as if blaming it.

'Yes I know that' replied Arthur getting frustrated, 'That's probably why we searched it two times..'

'Well we could try again. You know what they say… third times a charm!'

'MERLIN! Are you taking this seriously..? If we don't find the key what would be the point of this entire plan?'

Merlin paused as he remembered Gaius being tortured by Aridian, A frail old man, kind and helpful to anyone being tortured for his own mistake.

Arthur crossed his arms and sighed 'Well look it's getting late if we can't find the key soon then we're just going to have to call it off…'

'NO!' Exclaimed Merlin ' I don't care if the key's in France we're freeing Gaius!

Arthur looked stunned for a moment but gathered himself quickly 'And how are we going to open the door without a key.. Genius?'

'I'll open it' said Merlin 'I can….' he stopped suddenly realising what he was about to say. Arthur's brow furrowed as he waited for the rest of the sentence. 'You can….?'

'I can… Pick locks' He fineshed, looking just as confused as Arthur.

There was an awkward silence, which was _finally_ broken by Merlin who was extremely eager to change the subject.

'Right then… Shall we?' He said opening the door and beckoning for Arthur to follow, which he did muttering something about ' Creepy!' And 'So that's why..'

* * *

Gwen met Morgana outside the castle…Are you ok? Did you get down ok.. You didn't fall did you! Gwen's babbling was cut short by Morgana's smile, I'm fine Gwen, now we can't stand around here all day… lets get going. Gwen nodded before following Morgana to the dungeons.

As they skulked along the outlines of the castle heading towards the dungeons Gwen shivered, She had developed quite a fear of this place since being locked up in it. She shook of the fear and looked up, noticing Morgana had stopped. 'What is i..' Morgana clasped a hand around Gwen's mouth, Gwen was confused for a moment before she saw shadows making their way towards where they were standing. Morgana looked at Gwen as she took her hand away and signalled for her to 'Shhh' Gwen nodded watching Morgana peek around the edge cautiously. Gwen bit her lip before Morgana signalled it was safe to continue. Sighing with releif she began to follow again. Before she knew what was happening she walked straight into the back of Morgana, who had stopped dead in her tracks, And for good reason, An army of twleve Gaurds had their sword pointed staight at hers and Morgana's chests.

Morgana struggled to find her voice, 'How dare you!' she said finially. 'I am the kings ward, he will have you head if he founds out you have threatend me!' For a moment the guards seemed to withdraw but one of them stood firm, 'I'm sorry my lady but it is after hours, and you have been confined to your chambers!' Sir Leon replied. Morgana stood her ground. 'So that gives you the right to treat me as nothing more than an criminal?' She asked her chin raising slightly. 'The guard signalled for the swords to be resheathed. 'I am sorry My Lady. ' Said Sir Leon. 'Quite..' said Morgana relaxing a little, Knowing they weren't going to arrest her or Gwen. 'Now if you will excuse me My maid and i have somewhere to be.' She said, starting to walk away. 'My lady..' Called Sir Leon. 'You dropped something.' He called after her, as he bent down to pick it up. Morgana froze in her tracks realising there was only one thing she could have dropped. Sir leon's eyes squinted in the darkness as he examined what he was holding. He murmmered something to one of the guards before approaching the two women. 'You're under arrest for conspiring to release a man from the dungeons without the kings permission.' He stated as he showed them The key to the dungeouns, that they had dropped.

Morgana couldn't think for a moment, She stood there looking confused. 'RUN' Shouted Gwen, With Her brain snappping back into action Morgana did as she was told, she and Gwen Ran towards the east wing of the castle, As they heard the warning bells sounding.

* * *

Merlin and Arthur headed towards the dungeons in some rather awkward silence.

Arthur wondered where his sword had gone, His favourite one any way, I mean he had over twenty of them.

Merlin however, was wondering how he was going to open the cell door without Arthur seeing him use magic, This was going to be tricky. But then the amount of times that i have done it And gotten away with it...The prince was a bit of a prat really, He thought to himself... I could go around carrying a wand and wearing a pointy hat...and he probablt still wouldn't twig! Merlin thought to himself Chuckling.

'What could possibly be funny Now Merlin?' Arthur enquired as he surveyed the area. 'Oh, Nothing.' Merlin said smiling.

At that point they heard the warning bells sounding. Merlin looked quickly at Arthur, who returned his glance.'RUN' exclaimed Merlin, but before he could get anywhere Arthur grabbed him by his collar…'Merlin.. You _idiot_, we haven't done anything yet.' Hissed Arthur as he forcefully released him. 'Oh yeah right' He muttered feeling a little foolish and rubbing his shoulder.

'There must be an intruder in Camelot' Stated Arthur unsheathing his sword, As the two of them headed to where they heard sound coming from.


	2. The temper of Uther pendragon

**A/N just to say i was up all night writing this :) So i hope you like it. Oh and Tee hee, On predictive writing on my computor i was writing,**

**'You see sorcerrers where there is but.. ' And this is what it it put -_-**

**'You see sorcerrers where there is but salmon!' I was like Yeaaah, But no :) x**

**Enjoy x**

**Oh, And and Thank you to I mark him zero and mine, and to Linda blair, Since i Can't reply to your review, I shall Via An A/N :) x**

**

* * *

**

Uther looked down at the woman on the floor before him. How could Morgana even think of doing this? Doesn't she realise how this makes him look, A mighty king with his own ward, Well his own daughter But no-one was to know this, Conspiring against him. And her maid, A mere _servant _disobeying him and his rules!

'On your feet.' He commanded Morgana.

Morgana, who was only on the floor due to the roughness and disrespect of one of the knights, slowly rose to her feet Making sure to never break eye contact with Uther.

'What have you got to say for yourself?' Uther asked, as if he were talking to a disobediant toddler.

Morgana looked around at the various men in the room, Uther of coure, Standing in front of his throne. Arthur and Aridian either side of him. and many, many knights encircling them all. But she had Gwen beside her And that gave her strength. She would not let them hurt her.

'I did what i believe was right!' She replied, Chin in the air and her brow furrowed.

'If i may my Lord?' Aridian interrputed. With Uthers nod of approval Aridian rose to his feet. 'You believe it right to conspire with and attempt to set free a sorceerrer, When you know full well their kind would see this kingdom destroyed and it's king slaughtered?' He questioned, his eyebrows slightly raised.

'Gauis is no sorcerrer!' Morgana argued, Her eyes now fixed on Aridians. 'He is no more than a physician, A kind old man who has devoted his life to helping others! You see a sorcerrer were there is but a selfless man!'

'SILENCE' bellowed Uther. 'How dare you speak to Aridian in this way!' Uther spat. 'He has done so much for this kingdom, Many would be honoured to be in his presence, And you should too'

'HONOURED' Morgana blurted out half laughing, Her eyes wide with anger. 'This man has done nothing but slaughter hundreds of innocent people!' She raised her chin slightly before replying, 'If anything i am disgusted!'

'YOU WILL BE SILENT CHILD!' Uther commmanded, Looking quite mad himself. ' I WILL NOT!' Morgana insisted, taking a step forward. 'Someone has to speak up for all the innocent people being wrongly accused, and burned by this**..**_beast!' _She sneered, half waving a hand in Aridians direction, but keeping eye contact with Uther. 'And if it has to be me, then so be it.'

Uther looked as though he were going to explode. But Aridian only smiled, 'My lord.' he began, his lips Twisting into a smirk. 'I have had my suspiciouns for quite some time now, and i regret to say, That the Lady Morganas actions and..Words.. only confirm them.'

Arthurs brow furrowed as he realised what Aridian must mean. Morganas breath caught in her throat as she too, realised what Aridian was about to say.

'What are you saying Aridian?' Asked Uther, sounding as though he didn't want to know the answer. Aridian Smirked at Morgana before replying, Rather theatrically, 'I am saying Sire, That the reason Morgana is do eager to protect and even free a sorcerrer, is because she herself is one!'

The whole room including Morgana looked shocked. Whereas Aridian looked only satisfied. Arthur Could'nt stand for this whole thing any longer. 'Father, Please' He begged half smiling. 'You cannot honestly believe thtat Mor...' Uther waved a hand at Arthur 'quiet.' He commanded appearing to be lost in thought. 'Yes but Father, surely...' 'I SAID QUIET!' He bellowed at Arthur, only now turning to face him. 'Arthur, Aridian would never lie about such things' Uther told him, in a robotic like voice. 'Besides, you have seen the evidence yourself.' He said, nodding to much.

Arthur could not believe what he was hearing, 'Evidence? Father i have grown up with Morgana i think i would know if she were a sorcerrer!' Aridian chuckled aloud, 'My dear boy a sorcerrer is a master of concealment! I'm afraid the witch has been taking you all for fools.' He announced, The last part rather loudly.

The whole room seemed to be whispering things, Morgana was sure whe heard words like 'Filthy' and _'Witch' _

'My lord this is absurd!' Morgana croaked, It seemed her voice had failed her.

'Guards' Uther called. 'You will place her under arrest whilst i decide what to do with her.' Morgana could barely see form the tears in her eyes But she could see Aridians Smirk, And Uther, His eyes so cold. She heard footsteps Marching towards her, and felt as though she might break down. 'No please My lord' She felt hands grip her arms and became frantic. 'PLEASE!' She screamed at Uther Her voice hoarse, and tears streaming down her face.

'You can't do this!' Gwen Blurted out before she could stop herself. The whole room seemed to stare ar ger, as she realised what she had just done.

'HOW..' Uther spat walking towards Gwen. 'DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!' He almost screamed as he came closer 'I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD, YOU FILTHY PEASANT!' And on that word he backhanded her.

Morgana struggled against the guards, all she could think of was impaling Uther on a sword. Gwen lifted a hand to her cheek as tears rolled down her face.

'FATHER!' Arthur shouted walking towards them both. 'There is _no _need for that!' Uther kept his eyes on Gwen as he beckoned for Arthur to stay where he was ' You stay away from her Arthur, She's _dirt!_' He spat, his face inches from Gwens.

At this point the two guards were having such trouble restraining Morgana that a third was needed. 'HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK OF SPEAKING TO HER LIKE THAT YOU BASTARD!' She screamed, Looking fully mad at this point. 'YOU ARE LUCKY TO BE IN _HER_ PRESENCE YOU PATHETIC OLD MAN!'

'SILENCE HER!' Uther bellowed at the guards. 'And take _this _one to the dungeons too.' He sneered in Gwens face. Arthur could only watch as the two most important women in his life were dragged forcefully towards the dungeons.

Uther took several minites to gather himself, breathing heavily before announcing that the council was dismssed. As he headed back towards his throne, everyone left the room in a hurry.

As Uther heard the door shut he relaxed a little, Knowing he was alone. He turned to sit down, seeing Arthur standing infront of the doorway alone, his head hung low and his arms crossed. 'I said dismi..' but Arthur cut across him.

'You are wrong Father' He said raising his head, with an ice cold stare. 'Morgana is no sorcerress, and you had _no _right to treat Guinevere that way!' He said, His fists clenching as he remembered the red mark upon her cheek. Uther looked stunned for a moment before responding. 'You dare to contradict _me? _May i remind you that i am not just your father, i am your king!' He cried, standing up.

'Amd may i remind you that Morgana has done nothing but serve and care for you, And yet you are so ready to dismiss her as _nothing_.. And have her killed!' Arthur argued back.

Before Uthe could reply Arthur made to leave, Stopping to say only one thing. 'Oh and you were right about one thing.' He sneered as he opened the doors 'You are no longer my father, You are but my king. I herebye disown you.' And with that he stormed out slamming the doors behind him.


	3. A Harsh Truth

**A/N Ok, So I know it's been an **_**extremely**_** Long wait, But I had some trouble with this chapter, I wrote it and then re-wrote it a couple of times, And I think it's Ok now, So I hope the wait was worth it. And a big thank-you to DoubleMmia for an amazing review. **

**A Harsh Truth.**

Merlin Sighed as he swept up the last fragments of various broken crockery. It had taken him three long hours to clean up the mess that Arthur had made last night. He wasn't to sure what had gone on in the Great hall the night of the afore said, but he knew as a result of it Morgana had been arrested for Sorcery, And Gwen along with her. Merlin couldn't believe it when Gaius had told him, This morning. And was dreading the mood the prince would be in, As he knew that Arthur liked to treat him as an Agony aunt and a punching bag rolled into one, Normally a servants job entailed, just that.. Serving, But when your prince Arthur's servant, Well lets just say there are more 'Perks' With the job.

Merlin looked Over at Arthur, who was leant against the wall looking out of the window, The same window infact that he had been looking through for an hour now. Merlin's gaze drifted over to the table, Only to see the 'nice piping hot soup' he had prepared for the prince, stone cold and untouched. He frowned in frustration. 'You really should eat something you know.' He advised Arthur, wondering if his words had reached him. 'Arthur.' He called again, but still no reply. The servant sighed wearily as he picked up the soup. 'Listen…If you can.' He called at Arthur as if trying to communicate with a foreigner ' I'm just going to take this away and wash it up.' He said each word slowly. ' Try not to do anything… Prattish.' He finished with a sad sort of smile as he left the room.

As Arthur stared down at the people going about the daily lives, he couldn't help but envy them. They didn't know what it was like to be the heir to a kingdom, That was if he even still was, He wondered if Uther had taken him seriously. He wouldn't be surprised if the king ordered for his title as heir to be revoked, The man was petty like that. Arthur sighed as he thought of Camelot's Future, it seemed The kingdom was always under threat, And somehow he always managed to save it, But it faced it's biggest threat now, And he had no idea how he could ever save it From Uther.

He sighed as he walked over to the table, 'Guinevere' he whispered softly, as he fell into his chair. He felt his stomach turn as he remembered how she had been treated like nothing more than dirt. He shifted uncomfortably as he remembered how Uther had… _Hit her!_ He stood up in a temper, Purposefully knocking a vase of the table, causing it to fly half way across the room, before shattering violently. 'No' he said aloud, to no-one in particular. He was not going to allow this! He loved Guinevere with all his heart, and no-one should be allowed to treat her as such. And at that moment he decided to rescue Gwen and Morgana, At that moment he made a decision he would regret forever.

* * *

As the two women were dragged forcefully to their cell, Morgana couldn't help but hear Gwen's sobs, Every one causing her to wince in pain. The thought of the misery Gwen was feeling only made Morgana more sure of her hatred for Uther, Not to mention Aridian. And as she remembered how broken Gwen had looked after Uthers strike, she swore then, she would have revenge.

As they were marched into the dungeons the first thing that hit them was the smell. Morgana had been in here once before, so she did have some idea of what it was…

Passing the various cells, They heard much whispering. Morgana supposed it was a bit of a shock to see her being imprisoned. 'I suppose you don't get many royals in here?' She quipped to the guard mockingly, As though inquiring about a hotel. 'You'd be the first .._My lady_' He replied smirking as he shoved her onto the floor of her cell. Morgana landed in what she hoped was mud. ' But we've had plenty of peasants.' He grinned shoving Gwen to the floor also, Before laughing and locking the door. 'Have a nice stay.'

Gwen didn't move from the spot she had been thrown on, She just laid there looking lifeless. Morgana dragged herself of the floor, still hearing Gwen's sobs, as she went to comfort her.

Gwen looked up to Morgana so much. She was so strong, even when she was being _dragged_ to the dungeons she held her chin high. She truly did have the makings of a princess. And yet here _she_ was blubbing the floor, it was pitiful. She jumped slightly as she felt a hand gently press down on her back. 'Gwen? Gwen it's over.' The lady whispered in her ear, causing Gwen to shudder. ' Oh Morgana' She sobbed as she pulled herself to sit up, 'it is far from over. You and I both know what Uther does to those with magic, whether they are guilty or not.' She sighed. Morgana shifted uncomfortably, she was guilty, but then it wasn't her fault, and she certainly meant no-one any harm with it, well, Only one person. 'don't be absurd!' Morgana laughed, in spite of herself, as she pulled Gwen in for a hug. ' Uther will come to his senses, and realise Aridian is a liar, He would never hurt me, and I would _never_ let him hurt you!

She told Gwen as she broke away from the hug, and held her shoulders. Gwen stared back into Morgana's eyes, feeling as though for a moment that every thing was ok.

The woman's deep willow eyes fell from Gwen's and landed on what was now a bruise upon her cheek. The tranquil moment vanished just as quickly as it had come, Morgana felt anger flare up in her stomach, as she brushed the stray curls from Gwen's face, revealing the full mark. ' Oh Gwen' She sighed 'Uther _will _pay.' She told her leaning forward slightly, 'I promise you.' Gwen's eyes narrowed as she looked at Morgana inquisitively. 'I am sure he will…But you surely don't mean at your hand?' Asked Gwen, sounding nervous. Morgana was taken aback by this, surely Gwen of all people would want revenge!' 'Well of course I do!' She replied looking confused. 'If not me then who else?' 'No one!' Said Guinevere looking shocked and standing up. 'Uther will get his comeuppance, but not by anyone's _doing!' _

'Morgana…' Gwen sighed before finishing, 'I thought you were better than that.'

She didn't quite know why, But Morgana felt hurt by Gwen's words. It wasn't often that things 'got' to the lady, The amount of thing's Uther had said and done to her, not to mention the death of her father, never knowing her mother...But those thing's had never _hurt_ her. Morgana like to think she was similar to stone, Impenetrable.. And yet here she was hurt by mere words. 'Gwen I..' for a moment she was lost for words, the dissapointed look on Guinevere's face making her feel terrible. She stood to face her maid. 'Gwen please' Morgana begged looking deep into the woman's eyes. 'Think of all the people that man has seen burn or hanged!' Think of all the innocent people Gwen, think of the children. Are you really telling me you do not want revenge?' The lady pleaded, her eyes frantically searching Guinevere's.

'Oh Morgana..' The maid sighed, placing a hand on her lady's cheek. 'What has Uther done to you?' Her thumb now gently stroking Morgana's cheek. 'Never mind me!' Morgana insisted, grabbing Gwen's hand from her face to hold it. 'He _hit _you!' Morgana found it confusing, and slightly annoying when Gwen only smiled at these words. 'That is not what i meant.' She uttered as she removed her hand from Morgana's and moved to the other side of the cell, sighing softly as she sat down. Morgana stood where she was, a confused look plastered on her face. 'Well what did you mean?' The lady asked sounding slightly irritated. The maid hugged her knees to her chest before replying, 'I understand he has hurt you Morgana.' Gwen told her with very little emotion in her voice. 'I realise he is an unjust king and has killed many whom were innocent.' Guienevere told Morgana, not looking at her, as if she were ashamed of the lady. 'And i understand he deserves to pay.' She told the woman, know looking at her, and sighed before saying 'But i never knew you were weak.' Morgana felt as though she had been hit by a jousting pole. She found every breath hard to take, and was completely lost for words, She just stood there looking like a speechless goldfish. But Gwen had not finished.

'The Morgana i know, would never let anyone hurt or change her, And she would certainly not seek to hurt or change anyone, no matter what the circumstances.' Morgana stumbled slightly backwards as she listened to the womans words. She didn't want to hear them anymore, they were painful to her, especially coming from guienevere.

'Stop it.' She whispered, 'You doon't know what you're taling about!'

'Oh Morgana don't you see what he has done to you?' Gwen shouted as she stood to face the woman. 'He has turned you into something terrible! His actions against you have turned you against him. It has changed you for the worst.' The maid whispered, her voice now lowering as she realised how much it hurt herself to hear these words. 'I have seen it before Morgana.' She murmured, a tear rolling down her face. 'The abused become the abusers.' She took a step towards the crying lady before her and whispered ' I just never thought it would happen to you! I think..' Gwen began nervously, 'I think it would be best if you found another maid.'

Morgana had never felt like this before. She felt as though her whole body had gone numb, Yet she could feel the tears on her face and the lump in her throat. She could just about see Gwen through her blurry tear filled eyes. She had never seen this side to Gwen, The maid had always been so caring, so warm.

'Gwen i..'

'Don't Morgana.' Gwen warned, 'Just... don't.' She repeated, sounding ashamed of Morgana, as she went to sit down again, Her back to Morgana. The Lady stayed where she was for a moment, before making her legs move, and take her to the other side of the cell, where she layed, and burst into silent tears.


	4. A sight to behold

**A sight to behold.**

The serving boy struggled under the ever-growing weight of the many bags that Arthur had told him to hold. He craned his neck up so he could just see over the tops of them. 'Do we really need all this?' He asked with a strained voice, and a frown, and a frown as he thought back to the all the things Arthur had packed inside them.

'You really are an _idiot_ sometimes Merlin.' The prince huffed as he strode towards the boy with another bag. Merlin was genuinely confused, They were going to free Morgana, Gwen and Gaius, they had the keys to the cells, Arthur had his sword, and Merlin was equipped with his 'weapon.' He could not however figure out for the life of him, why they needed a bag full of dresses, Knights wear and food, not to mention a wig and some odd looking hats.

'Do you really _think_…' Arthur said as he slammed another bag on top of the pile, blocking Merlin's view 'That once we've rescued them, they can just go home?' Arthur explained slowly, with his usual taunting smile.

'What were you planning?' He asked Merlin, his arms crossed. 'That we could just release them, and hope Uther doesn't notice when they go about their usual chores?' Arthur asked with an impatient tone in his voice.

'No.' Merlin replied, his voice muffled by the many bags. 'Right then.' the prince smiled sarcastically. 'But where will they stay?' came another muffled sentence from behind the bags. Arthur sighed sadly at this question.

'I..don't know.' Arthur confided in the boy. 'I'll figure that out later.'

'But..'

'Shut up Merlin.' Merlin sighed wearily. 'Ok, But why do I have to carry all the bags, I mean, what am I a _donkey_?' He retorted hotly. 'No Merlin you're my servant.' Arthur replied, attaching the key to his belt, And walking out of the room. 'What's the difference.' Merlin mumbled, before following the prince.

* * *

Gwen's eyes opened suddenly as she heard the cry's. The mad turned to see an uneasy Morgana stirring in her sleep. Gwen winced at Morgana's cry's, each one passing through her like an electric shock.

'Morgana' She whispered softly into the darkness, fighting every instinct to wake and comfort her.

'No you can't!' Came the woman's rantings 'N,No stop!' She screamed, before shooting up from her nightmare, her eyes wide with fright. The lady felt tears running down her face, as she adjusted to her surroundings. Her chest moved up and down frantically, as she struggled to breathe, Morgana could not remember the last time she had been so scared. Her body tingled in shock, as she felt a hand wrap gently around her head.

Gwen hugged Morgana's head close to her chest as she whispered soothing words . How could she stay mad at Morgana when she was in such a state. As the maid gently rocked Morgana back and forth, she recalled the many other times Morgana had awoke from a bad dream, and How she seemed to be the only one who could comfort her.

'Gwen?' Morgana asked. Still dazed from the dream. 'Gwen, I.. There was a..'

'Shhh, It' ok Morgana, it was just a dream.' She whispered softly, stroking her hair.

'It's ok now, I've got you.'

'Gwen..I..' the lady breathed softly, putting a hand to Gwen's cheek.

Gwen couldn't see much in the dark, but she could feel Morgana's intent gaze upon her, They each held this pose for a moment, both forgetting where the were.

'Thank you.' Morgana finally whispered, removing her hand.

Guinevere smiled softly to herself, before gently kissing the top of her lady's head. And with that Morgana fell into a sound sleep.

* * *

'Merlin.' The prince whispered into the empty space, as the boy was taking a long time to catch up with him, finally the serving boy made an appearance. ' Merlin!' He whispered at the boy angrily. 'what?' He replied, rather annoyed.

As Arthur looked over the serving boy, he felt a mixture of emotions The strongest being fear, although he would hardly tell Merlin this. He feared the future, even if the plan did go well, even if they did rescue them, he feared what would happen next, he feared if they could escape Camelot, he feared his father, but most importantly, he feared what Guinevere thought, whether she would return his feelings. But another emotion he felt when seeing Merlin, whenever he saw Merlin, was trust, which was unusual, as Arthur usually found it hard to trust people. He had grown up with Morgana, yet he could not say that he _completely trusted _her. So in a way Merlin was _very_ important to him, But again Merlin didn't need to know this.

'What took you so long?' Arthur asked the boy quietly.

Even though he spoke quietly, Merlin could tell the prince was annoyed.

'Well with all this stuff..'

'No, Just… shut up Merlin.' The prince ordered, realising he didn't care. Merlin huffed silently as he watched Arthur peer around the corner. They were _very_ near the dungeons now, so they had to be careful. Merlin watched Arthur's head return for round the corner, and watched confused, as Arthur made some sort of gesture with his hands, Which actually meant _stay here _But how was Merlin to know this?

As he peered around the corner, Arthur spotted two guards, both blocking the way to the dungeons, He knew Merlin would probably ruin the plan he had, so he told him to 'wait here' He turned his back to Merlin and felt in his pocket for the vile.

He had had it a long time now, the bottle of liquid, it was Gaius who gave to him as a birthday gift.

'Only use it when needed' The old man instructed him solemnly. And for three years now he had had no need. But now, it came in handy.

He threw the bottle at the floor by the guards with strong force. The bottle smashed as soon as it hit the floor, letting out a purple gas that filled the area. Just one sniff of this gas, was all it took for the guards to collapse. Arthur stepped out from the safety of the corridor, to check the guards pulses. He got up form checking and turned round to call Merlin. Although there was no need. He turned round to see Merlin's face looking back at him, causing him to jump. '_Merlin! _I thought I told you to…' his voice trailed of as he frowned In surrender. 'Never mind.' He sighed, turning and heading for the dungeons. 'Come on.'

* * *

Gwen hadn't slept that night. She had stayed awake, stroking her lady's hair. And comforting her, making sure a bad dream did not wake her so violently again. She found it odd how much she cared for Morgana lately. Gwen knew she had _always_ cared for the woman. But lately she had been feeling protective over her as well, and what hurt Morgana hurt her. She wasn't even completely sure of what she was feeling, but she knew she wanted Morgana to feel the same way back. As the maid comforted her lady She couldn't help but notice, Notice her pure raven black hair, that curled at the ends. Notice her long eyelashes, her perfectly formed cheek bones, and pale complexion, Her perfect lips, that were slightly parted. She couldn't help herself, Guinevere bent her head forward and gently kissed them

* * *

There footsteps were light as they searched the many cells, well Arthur's were anyway. They had been searching for some time now, and it Arthur who finally had the brainy idea of 'splitting up'

'Merlin.' He whispered to the boy, who was currently looking into a cell which contained a horse. '_Wow.' _Thought the boy, 'Uther's really going out of his way to punish!'

'What?' he replied, tearing his gaze away from the horse.

'You go and search for Gaius.' He instructed 'I'll keep looking for Gwen and Morgana.'

'Gwen?' Whispered Arthur into the darkness. 'Morgana?' After searching various cells he finally heard voices which he knew belonged to Morgana and Gwen. He rushed silently towards the cell, a smile growing on his face. Just the thought of seeing Gwen made his heart skip a beat.

He paused outside of the cell, as he heard the two women having what seemed to be a private conversation. He couldn't help but listen to the two women. He wasn't sure what they were saying, As they were speaking softly, and any words he did catch were drowned out by Moans from the other cells. 'What am I doing?' He thought to himself. 'I don't have time for this.' He stepped into viewing point, Key in hand ready to release them, And the sight he saw then made him feel _terrible,_ made him feel sick. At this point the noise from the key he had just dropped snapped him out of this state. He quickly recovered it, and fled the area, Unable to think properly.

* * *

The morning sunlight from the tiny window awoke Morgana. She cursed silently as she remembered where she was. Morgana turned from her lovely view of the wall, and sat up, only to see Gwen who was already awake, sitting against the far wall, hugging her knees to her chest

'Gwen?' She said softly. Noticing that she did not reply, Did not even move, she raised her voice.

'Gwen?'

'What?' Gwen replied slightly distant.

'Are you ok?' Morgana asked. She noticed that Gwen did not look at her in any of her replies.

'I'm fine' the maid replied, looking out of the cell into the distance.

'You don't seem it.' She told her maid, with a shy smile.

How could she look at Morgana? How could she look into those deep willow eyes, when she felt how she did. Guinevere knew it was wrong, She even knew it was a sin.

She frowned slightly as she imagined how disgusted Morgana would be if she knew.

'You're still mad at me aren't you?' Came the sad remark.

'No!' Gwen replied, now looking at Morgana, Feeling guilty as her eyes fell to her lips. 'Don't be silly.' She smiled.

'But you were right.' Announced Morgana, as she stood up. 'And If I have hurt you in any way … ' Morgana said, with a slight grimace at the that thought. 'I'm sorry.'

At this point Gwen stood too.

'I am glad.' she smiled as she took a step towards Morgana. 'Now that you have realised, you can change for the better.' The maid explained as she timidly took Morgana's hand.

'I don't know what I'd do without you Gwen.' The woman Grinned. Her eyes locked on Gwen's. And at the exact same moment the two women closed there eyes as they leaned forward, and shared a passionate kiss.

* * *

**A/N Yes! It's finally happend ^_^ **

**And i am really sorry for the late update! Aaah! sorry, my 'A/N Just got interrupted by a fricking spider . Damn scary...hairy..Groce things! **

**But yeah, Thank-You to FemaleSpock for your review. :) **

**If anyone has any ideas on what should happen next, let me know. Because i'm a 'lil' bit hazy Many thank's -Kessieisme x  
**


End file.
